New Ephyra
New Ephyra was the capital city of the reconstituted Coalition of Ordered Governments founded some time after the end of the Locust War and before the Swarm War, located close to the ruins of Old Ephyra, the previous capital. History Following the end of the Locust War, the COG built the city of New Ephyra outside the ruins of Old Ephyra to serve as it's new capital city. It began as a large encampment managed by the surviving COG personnel including Anya Stroud. At the time, future First Minister Mina Jinn was living as a Stranded nearby and the first time that she met Stroud who would become her mentor, she was invited to live at the New Ephyra encampment.Gears 5 Collectible: The New Ephyran: 20th Anniversary Edition (Act I, Chapter 3) On the 25th anniversary of the end of the Locust War, First Minister Mina Jinn gave a speech to New Ephyra's citizens, highlighting the pivotal battles and conflicts of the past and the bright future that laid ahead for the COG.Gears of War 4 New Ephyra was threatened by a surprise Swarm offensive in 42 A.E. The Swarm emerged in the Old Ephyra ruins, accompanied by the massive Kraken and began advancing toward the city, forcing the defending COG Gears back. The COG and Delta-One made their final stand on New Ephyra's defensive wall. The Railguns mounted on the wall kept the Kraken at bay long enough for Damon S. Baird to finish reactivating the Hammer of Dawn which destroyed the creature and caused the Swarm to retreat, sparing the city from destruction for the time being.Gears 5: The Fall Layout New Ephyra was a planned city, designed by the COG to maximize the productivity and livelihood of the citizens. It was built by using the raw materials salvaged from Old Ephyra with it's construction largely mechanized and automated. New Ephyra largely resembled the smaller Settlements, but was far larger in order to accommodate hundreds of thousands of citizens.Gears of War: Ascendance One side of New Ephyra was built against the mountains for natural defense while the rest of the city was guarded by a massive security barrier. All major roads in the city are designed to lead to Government House to make administering the populace more efficient. On the hills above the city lived the wealthier inhabitants who are either close with the government or entrepreneurs who owned the city's big companies. There was also an industrial district for manufacturing where DB Industries operated a largely autonomous factory that also employed thousands of technicians within the city. The key infrastructural assets for New Ephyra are also located outside the city. This included New Ephyra Air Field, a maritime port and a hydroelectric dam. Population New Ephyra was home to at least hundreds of thousands of COG citizens, many of whom are younger (Under the age of 25) thanks to a post-war population boom and COG pro-family public policy. Those who lived during the Locust War still made the majority of the population up while those who are adults during the Pendulum Wars are slowly retiring or passing away. The city was currently reaching the maximum of it's population capacity, motivating the COG to build new Settlements a distance away to repopulate it's territory. DeeBees also made a significant portion of the population up, performing the necessary work that was too dangerous or exerting for humans. The standard of living in New Ephyra was much higher than Outsider communities or Picker groups with citizens benefiting from organized prosperity, assured security and advanced technology. However, personal freedoms are somewhat limited by the Government. There was a nightly curfew with DeeBee patrols ordering the citizens to remain on their property. The citizens required permission to leave New Ephyra for the other settlements and it was difficult to leave COG territory for the Wilds. Jinn also monitored much of the city by using the DeeBees' cameras. Known Locations *Baird estate *Coalition of Ordered Governments Military Academy *Government House Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears of War: Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Cities Category:Locations